King and Queen
by Piyooo
Summary: "King and Queen. And...who is he?" Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and Kim Hyoyeon. Its EunHae? 2/3S maybe


KING AND QUEEN

By Piyooo

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rate : T

Lenght : 2shoot/3shoot, maybe?

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and Kim Hyoyeon (SNSD)

Disclaimer : Terserah mereka mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya pinjam nama.

Warn : OOC, YAOI

A/N : Jangan pernah nge-bash cast lain(selain hyuk&hae) yang saya pakai di ff saya, okey? (Tapi saya emang jarang pake cast lain sih, haha). Karena biarpun saya ELF tapi saya juga suka bb/gb lain, saling respect yaa~ :)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Kim Hyoyeon adalah _yeoja _yang cantik, ramah dan populer. Semua siswa di SM High School mengenalnya. Tentu saja, ia adalah _Dancing Queen _di SM _High School_. Sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya memiliki banyak teman dan disukai banyak orang. Termasuk _namja _yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu, mengamati gerak-gerik sang _yeoja _yang tengah menari dengan lincahnya. Bukan. Ia, Lee Donghae-nama _namja _itu-bukannya tertarik atau jatuh cinta pada sang _Dancing Queen. Yeoja _itu hanya sebatas sahabat dekatnya. Hanya saja...

"Hey!"

Donghae menoleh. Ia melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya sambil terus memamerkan _gummy smile _ke semua orang yang menyapanya. Tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Lee Hyukjae. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di SM _High School. _Sama seperti sang _Dancing Queen, _ia juga sama terkenalnya. Bukankah jika ada _Queen _maka harus ada _King. _Dan Lee Hyukjae lah sang _king _itu, _The_ _King of Dance._

Donghae sedikit menggeser duduknya saat _namja _itu sampai di tempatnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi _namja _itu langsung duduk di sampingnya, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Donghae.

"Kau lihat apa? Serius sekali?"

_Namja _yang baru datang itu mencoba mencari jejak arah pandang Donghae. Dan ia menemukannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke Donghae, matanya menyipit penuh kecurigaan.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya terus, Hae?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Hyoyeon?!"

"Hey! Aku-"

"KAU JATUH CINTA DENGAN KEKASIHKU, EOH?!"

"_Mwo?"_

"JUJUR SAJA, HAE. KAU INGIN MEREBUT HYO DARIKU KAN? KAU BEN-"

PLAK!

"Argh!"

Satu pukulan berakibat cukup menggenaskan untuk dua _namja _di sana. Sang korban pemukulan, terlihat mengelus-elus jidatnya yang memerah dan sedikit benjol. Sedangkan sang pelaku pemukulan, aka Lee Donghae, wajahnya pun memerah tapi bukan karena dipukul juga. Tapi lebih karena marah. Sudah jelas kan siapa tersangka dan siapa korbannya, kkkkk...

Donghae terlihat berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan setelah melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada _namja _berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau memukul kapalaku? Huh?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA?!"

Eh?

"..."

"..."

Hening. Hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain. Yang _brunette _menatap dengan penuh amarah sedangkan yang berambut merah terlihat terkejut dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan daun-daun yang kering di bawah tempat mereka berpijak. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa mencekam bagi seorang Lee Hyukjae. Ia berdiri terpaku menatap tak percaya ke arah sahabat sehidup tapi tak sematinya itu. -_-"

Tenang. Cerita ini bukan cerita misteri atau horror. Jadi jangan berpikiran di sini Donghae adalah seorang hantu yang kakinya tidak memijak tanah sehingga membuat Hyukjae _speechless _seperti orang bodoh begitu. Okey, abaikan.

"Ha-hae? K-kau membentakku?"

"..."

Masih diam dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Ka-kau marah?"

"..."

"Hae, bicaralah. J-jangan membuatku takut..."

Bingung kenapa Hyukjae yang tadi marah-marah tak jelas sekarang berubah menjadi seperti _puppy _yang akan dibuang majikannya? Kkkk, itu karena sebenarnya Donghae hampir tak pernah marah padanya. Jangankan marah, bicara dengan kasar saja hampir tidak pernah. Apapun yang dilakukan Hyukjae padanya ia hanya akan tersenyum. Atau kalau sudah benar-benar kesal, Donghae hanya akan diam dengan bibir ter-_pout _lucu dan jujur saja sering membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak sedikit tak normal. Nah?

Jadi mengerti kan, kenapa Hyukjae seperti itu?

"..."

"Donghae?"

"..."

"Lee Donghae..."

Tak ada reaksi.

"Donghae~ Haehae~~"

"Ish!"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Sahabatnya itu sekarang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan duduk membelakanginya. Ia tahu pasti, Donghae tidak akan bisa marah dalam waktu lama padanya.

"_Baby _Hae~~"

"Ck, hentikan hyuk!"

Nah kan? Kkkk...

"_Baby _Hae~~ Hyukkie minta maaf yaa~"

Hyukjae mulai beraksi. Ditarik-tariknya kemeja putih yang dipakai Donghae. Ditoel-toelnya lengan Donghae yang membuat Donghae seakan ingin menendang Hyukjae ke planet Mars. Dan jangan lupa nafas hangat Hyukjae yang menerpa lehernya karena _Namja _berambut merah itu ternyata juga iseng meniup-niup lehernya. Dan sungguh, Donghae tidak tahan lagi.

"YAA! Hentikan, Hyukjae _pabbo!_"

_Yes, Mission successed!. _Mungkin seperti itu batin seorang Lee Hyukjae sekarang. Sungguh, ia lebih suka Donghae yang cerewet daripada Donghae yang marah dan mendiamkannya.

"Habisnya kau diam saja sih."

"Memang karena siapa aku seperti ini?"

Oow, sepertinya Donghae akan marah lagi.

"_Arraseo~ _aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf deh."

Mana ada minta maaf seperti itu, dengan wajah datar seakan tak bersalah. Kau benar-benar, Lee Hyukjae.

"..."

"Aisshh, _arraseo. Baby Hae, _Hyukkie minta maaf _ne?"_

Sedikit _aegyo-_yang demi apapun tak pernah dilakukan Hyukjae di depan siapapun selain _namja brunette _di hadapannya ini-ditambah _puppy eyes _yang berkedip-kedip aneh, sanggup membuat seorang Lee Donghae mengulas senyum tanda maaf. Meski mati-matian ia menahannya.

"Ish, hentikan Hyuk."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"_Ne~ _dan hentikan wajah penuh _aegyo _gagal itu. Aku mual melihatnya."

"Aku tak perduli. Yang penting kau memaafkanku, YEAYY!"

Astaga. Donghae serasa ingin segera membungkam bibir seksi itu dengan bibirnya(eh?) dan mengikat tubuhnya agar diam. Semua orang di sekitar taman itu terlihat menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

Termasuk seorang _yeoja _berambut _blonde _di sana, Kim Hyoyeon.

DEG!

Donghae terpaku sesaat, tapi sebentar kemudian ia bisa menguasai keadaan. Ia tersenyum kepada _yeoja _itu. Seolah memberi isyarat bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Dan sang _yeoja _pun terlihat membalas senyum itu dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu pergi.

Donghae tetap tersenyum, tapi tidak lagi dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hae, kau benar tidak tertarik dengan Hyo kan?"

"Ck, apa maksudmu Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ha-habisnya aku sering melihatmu mengamati Hyoyeon sih..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja _itu..."

..._dan yeoja manapun juga, _tambah Donghae dalam hati.

"_Arraseo, _aku percaya kok padamu. Kau kan sahabat terbaikku, haha..."

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "ya sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ini sudah sore, kau tak pulang?"

"_Ani. _Aku ada janji dengan Hyo di ruang _dance _nanti. Kau pulang saja duluan."

"..."

"Hae?"

"Ah, _ne? "_

"Kau kenapa?"

"_A-ani."_

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yaa. Mungkin Hyo sudah menungguku. Kau pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan _baby _Hae~~ kkkk..."

"Kkkkk, _ne."_

Donghae terus mengamati punggung Hyukjae yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Senyum yang sedari tadi bertahan di wajah sempurnanya hilang sudah. Berganti dengan wajah datar yang bila kau amati dengan teliti tersirat luka tak kasat mata di sana.

_Yeoja blonde _itu, Kim Hyoyeon, sang _Dancing Queen _adalah kekasih dari "sahabat"nya, sang _King of Dance, _Lee Hyukjae.

_King and Queen._

_And..._

_...who is he?_

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Buat semua readers (termasuk siders) yg udah baca ff-ff saya, terimakasih. Saranghae, yeorobun...mumumuu~ #plak

Apalagi readers yg udah mau ninggalin review, jeongmal jeongmal gomawo. Neomu neomu saranghae...mumumumumumuuu~ #plakplak

Maaf tidak pernah membalas review kalian satu-satu, tapi saya pastikan saya membacanya dan saya senaaaanngg sekali.

End di sini atau lanjut? Its up to you, guys :)

See ya,

Piyooo


End file.
